Talk:Halo Nation/Archive 2
xbox live Is there a halopedia clan on xbox live and there should be a list of users and there game tag. Just a thought.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 15:23, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :See the thread above named Halopedia Clan. --Dragonclaws 20:17, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Lyca? Why isn't there a page about Lyca? 24.158.151.144 05:05, 7 January 2007 (edit) :Who's Lyca? Guesty-Persony- ' 05:35, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::something in the Cortana Letters. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 05:39, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :::She's a character in two William Blake poems. I don't get the reference myself. I say it's too unrelated to Halo to have an article about. --Dragonclaws 06:37, 7 January 2007 (UTC) How many Kill Shots page Quick opinion, we as a community should compile a table of how many shots from each gun it takes to kill each enemy in their weak spot and torso, shielded and unshielded on each difficulty -- User:Spartan 1138 :Someone seems to have started, Kill Shots --Esemono 05:22, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Im confused Are "bad words" aload on this site because some users not all the time but still use the not so friendly words. I just thought I should bring this up.--ryann''greenday 15:31, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :I'd say they're allowed, but not recomended. We should be civil, and adding swear words to messages can upset civility. There are swears in Halo, and I think it would be hypocritical to ban it on Halopedia. --Dragonclaws 22:53, 28 December 2006 (UTC) 2000 Did anyone notice we are over 2000 pages? excellent! -- Esemono 05:02, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Isn't it counting redirects? I think of it as minus about 500. --Dragonclaws 07:56, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::"There are 9,757 total pages in the database. This includes "talk" pages, pages about Halopedia, minimal "stub" pages, '''redirects, and others that probably don't qualify as content pages. Excluding those, there are 2,103 pages that are probably legitimate content pages." Nope, we are officially over 2000. :::That assumes it's working properly, though. It doesn't seem to skip over stub pages either. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:20, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Rank Template Format I was noticed that someone was adding some kind of infobox to the rank articles. The templates look cool but because there is almost no content on most of the rank pages the template mashes with the infobox to look like this, Private. Now someone figured out you can solve this problem but looking at the Marine Ranks it seemed so crowded and with the new Infoboxes the information is pushed out of view on the page. So I split the officers ranks into a new Template and then moved it to the top where can be easily seen for faster navigation through the ranks. Well it looks good to me. But if anyone disagree comment under the feeback header. If there are no disagreements I'll change the other enlisted ranks too. Feedback A) Should the Officer ranks be split off like shown Major General B) Should the ranks be moved to the top of the page as shown in Major General I've revamped most of the UNSC rank pages recently, and I've used Enlisted and Officer templates seperately (i.e. enlisted rank pages have an enlisted template at the bottom of the page (which tends not to clash with the rank infobox), and officer rank pages have an officer template at the bottom of the page). There is still the template showing both Marine enlisted and officer ranks (I've also created one for the Navy), but I think these should be restricted to the rank disambiguation page and the UNSC Navy / Marine Corps pages (under a heading such as rank structure). Does anyone else have any thoughts on the matter? -- Manticore Talk | 07:21, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Image Categorization Category:Stubs says we need to... "Add labels to all the image files! I know it seems like a hopeless task but if we all pitch in!" So I have decided to embark on a mission to categorize each and every image on this site, which will not only help with adding similar labels to similar files, but also with deleting unneeded, unwanted, or duplicate images. But since there are so many images on this site, so many possible categories, so many potential edits, I thought I should get the go-ahead from an admin before I start on this perilous journey. After all, if I screwed up somewhere, that would be a lot of editted edits, and I don't want to completely screw this site... or my reputation as a good editor. But more importantly this site. Yeah, so if you guys would be fine with it, just say the word, and I'll be on my merry way. guesty-persony- ' 20:47, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Wow that sounds great! Good Luck but you should decide what categories the images should go in before you set out. It would actually probably be easier to add an image template to each image with a category embedded in the image. For example edit the template to add Category:Game Screenshots to every page it is used. -- Esemono 02:06, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Image Categories So try and map out which categories you're going to use, here are a couple I can think of: *Game Screenshots *Fan Art *Real world *HBO ::Okay, thanks, and thanks for the advice and all that. I'll probably have a bunch of main categories, but I know that at least Game Screenshots and Fan Art will be heirarchies with UNSC, Covenant, Flood, Forerunner, and (possibly) Other subcategories. But when it comes to Real World, HBO, or any other possible categories, I'll figure it out when I get there. For now, I'll just start with making the Game Screenshots category, and later tonight I'll start sweeping through the Covenant pages and categorizing every picture I come across. 'guesty-persony- ''' 03:41, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :::Sounds good! Remember you can also look through -- Esemono 03:52, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but there are so many horribly badly named images and images not relating to Halo and all kinds of stuff like that, and then it's just going from first to last... geh.... Instead, I'm going to use a more methodical method (actually, it's less methodical, since it's not first-to-last, but I'm starting with Covenant, then moving to UNSC... you know, so it '''seems more methodical), and hopefully that'll clear it up a bit first, and then I'll be using the list of uncategorized images once that gets under way. Anyway, I'll be starting in a couple minutes, so you won't see me editting main namespace pages or actually adding content for a couple hours. Cheers! guesty-persony- ' 03:57, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Halo Fanon/Fanstuff Hey, me and RelentlessRecusant, made the Halo Fanon/Fanstuff Wiki. And I request that we work together. You guys would be the like a Knowledge base and we at the Halo Fanon would be the Fanstuff area. We added a link to this wiki and are asking that you guys also please do the same for us. Thanks, H*bad 19:55, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :To add a "Friend" you need five votes here Faults with images Faults with images onCouncillor could some one check it out i cant fix it --Climax Viod 20:54, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Do you see this? I noticed that on a few pages, but thought it was because my browser (IE7) has problems with the wiki code. Perhaps it should be reported to Wikia? --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:26, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::We're looking into this now. Angela talk 00:33, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :::I've added some CSS to MediaWiki:Common.css to fix this temporarily until Splarka finds out why the ''position: static that was causing this bug was added in the first place. Angela talk 01:03, 20 January 2007 (UTC) More subjects hey im kinda new here at halopedia and does anyone know some new articles that should be made maybe i can start on some??- User:SPARTAN-410 01:35, 20 January 2007 Hey can someone make a new article about Halo ideas, talking about ideas that would be cool for a new halo game and multiplayer? Joshua 029 :That wouldn't be a real article, though. Just make a thread in the forum. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:41, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Vandalism It should be noted that there has been several resent cases of vandalism on the site. I have done what I can but I can only do so much. I move that there be edititing restrictions, such as a system where proposed edits must be approved by a committee, or that you must be a registered user. User: Spartan 1138 Agreed. Perhaps the more common pages, such as; Master Chief, Halo(main page), Halo 2(main page), etc., should be locked so that only an admin or users that have been here for a set amount of time could change it. Or at least restrict editing to accounts only, so that the vandals can't use random IP adresses. Those were just a few suggestions I thought I would put out there. Spartan-1138's idea was fine too. Lekrel 19:09, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :We have a number of faithful users who don't make accounts, so it wouldn't be entirtely fair. I would say that the best restriction we could do is to semi-protect page creation so that only members can make new pages on the site. That's how others have done it in the past. -ED 19:38, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Firefox Halopedia Toolbar *Download it at Halopedia:Search Plugin --Doomguy0505 10:54, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :*What does it do? -- Esemono 12:30, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*Here's a screenshot http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/8198/hpediavj5.th.jpg It's like the google toolbar --Doomguy0505 07:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Distress Signal! RE: Screenshots! What's the best way to take Halo TV screenshots? Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 04:17, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :The best way, as in the way that gives the best quality, is to use a capture card to import it to your computer, and then either export that frame of the video, or pause it, take a screenshot, and crop the image to give only the image from Halo. The best way speedwise, is to use a digital camera, take a picture of your TV, and import it. This, BTW, is HORRIBLE with CRTs. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 04:21, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Hey, would this be a good piece of hardware to buy for this purpose? --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:11, 21 January 2007 (UTC) FanArt Committee Opening JohnSpartan117 has been declared MIA as he has not fulfilled his duties as Committee member for a month. As per Halopedia policy his seat will come up for elections starting Jan 25, 2007. The user with the most votes will replace John on the Committee for the remainder of his term, not a full three months. While the election is open John still has a chance to save his seat if shows up and makes some FanArt ruling before the end of the month. If he does this the election process will be declared void and John will remain a member unless he goes missing again. Page name issues Dude984 pointed out something on the Manual of Style Talk page about incorrect article names. He gave Wookiepedia as an example, where, although Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are the same person, the actual article is Anakin Skywalker, because that's his real name. Halopedia should have similarly named articles, with Avery J. Johnson instead of Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, John-117 instead of Master Chief, things like that. But before I start a campaign to rename all those kinds of articles, I thought I'd put it to the vote first: *'''Rename as per Dude984 guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 21:28, 28 January 2007 (UTC) *'Rename added by GPT, because of your remarks on the aforementioned Manual of Style Talk page *'Rename' yeah,sure,ok,why not--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']]n[[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 21:36, 28 January 2007 (UTC) *'Rename' - Definitely. I was recently thinking the same thing. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:50, 28 January 2007 (UTC) *'RENAME' - I suppose that I am an adamant advocate of such a renaming. I actually modified the MoS page b/c I waz da creator to dude's ideas...so...yeah...Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 16:42, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *'Rename' - Why not --Climax Viod 17:29, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *'Rename' Absolutely, the ranks of novel characters change from book to book so this is more sensible. There will have to be some exceptions to this though; some minor characters are identified only by rank (e.g. Master Gunnery Sergeant (Armory). Good call Dude984! -- Manticore Talk | 13:35, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Whats With the Beta thing Does that annoucement meen its out I cant tell cause I havent singed up UK--82.44.60.142 18:39, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :There are two contests to be a beta tester for Halo 3. The first has ended and people are now beta testing it. See here for info. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:06, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Isn't it only open to N American user though? -- Esemono 03:04, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Omfg Pics info AHHHH NOW!!!!!! swearingmonk Basically r u saying that the beta is playing NOW--Swearingmonk 20:52, 30 January 2007 (UTC)